The present invention relates to a fire training door used by fire departments to train the skills required to gain access through locked doors.
Fire departments require specialized training equipment which prepare fire-fighters for the many situations which may be encountered during an actual fire. One of the many obstacles to be overcome is the requirement to gain access to any area behind a locked door, in particular steel doors or other structurally sound doors. One of the techniques used in this situation involves forcing the claw end of halligan tool (or the end of crow bar or other prying tool) between the side of the door and the door frame in an area proximate the locking bolt of the door, i.e., in an area between 6 inches above the bolt and 6 inches below the bolt. In order to perform this task of gaining access quickly and efficiently during an emergency situation, a firefighter needs to be practiced so that the placement and use of the halligan tool or other prying tool becomes second nature. Accordingly, a training door is needed which simulates actual forces necessary to open a door and is resettable so that the training door may be used repeatedly.